sarazanmaifandomcom-20200214-history
Stand by Me - The Peggies
Stand by Me - The Peggies is the ending theme song in the Sarazanmai anime. It is the only instance to have real world setting used in the animation. Lyrics source:https://www.animesonglyrics.com/index.php/sarazanmai/stand-by-me Kanji= スタンドバイミー　お願い 僕は　僕は　強くなれるのかな 涙が雨にさらわれてく 君の熱に抱かれたい 放っておいた消えかけの電球 ある朝そっと明かりは消えてた まるで君と僕みたい 繋いだ手の儚さを知る 曇りガラス　この宇宙の向こう 微かに見える　君がいるんだね ほんとはさ気付いてる “今”の君に触れられぬ“距離” 膝を抱えて憧れていたのは いつかの残像 スタンドバイミー　お願い 僕は　僕は　強くなれるのかな 君が今ここにいなくても 手を伸ばす自信をくれよ スタンドバイユー　お願い 何もかもを取っ払ってしまいたい 涙が雨にさらわれてく 君の熱に抱かれたいだけなんだ 君のいない部屋で目が覚める 僕がいない知らん顔世界 ほんとはさ気付いてる 人は変わってゆくものでしょう？ さよならなんて聞こえないふりしてたら 置いてかれんだ スタンドバイミー　お願い 僕は　僕は　戻らないって決めたんだ 息もできない夜を越えて 君に会いたい　叶うのなら スタンドバイユー　お願い 離れ離れ　強くなれるのなら 進む道が間違ってたって良い 消えないのは君への想いだけなのに 君の痛みに気付けなかったから 嘘をついても側にいられるなら 僕を捧げよう スタンドバイミー　お願い 僕は　僕は　強くなれるのかな 君が今ここにいなくても 手を伸ばす自信をくれよ スタンドバイユー　お願い 何もかもを取っ払ってしまいたい 涙が雨にさらわれてく 君の熱に抱かれたいだけなんだ |-| Rōmaji= SUTANDO BAI MII, onegai Boku wa boku wa tsuyoku nareru no ka na? Namida ga me ni sarawarete iku Kimi no netsu ni dakaretai Houtei oita kiekake no denkyuu Aru asa sotto akari wa kieteta Maru de kimi to boku mitai Tsunaida te no hakanasa wo shiru Kumori GARASU kono uchuu no mukou Kasuka ni mieru kimi ga irunda ne Hontou wa sa kizuiteru Ima no kimi ni furerarenu kyori Hiza wo kakaete akogarete ita no wa Itsuka no zanzou SUTANDO BAI MII, onegai Boku wa boku wa tsuyoku nareru no ka na? Kimi ga ima koko ni inakute mo Te wo nobasu jishin wo kure yo SUTANDO BAI YUU, onegai Nanimokamo wo topparatte shimaitai Namida ga ame ni sarawarete iku Kimi no netsu ni dakaretai dake nanda Kimi no inai heya de me ga sameru Boku ga inai shiran kao sekai Hontou wa sa kizuiteru Hito wa kawatte yuku mono deshou? Sayonara nante kikoenai furi shitetara Oite ikareru nda SUTANDO BAI MII, onegai Boku wa boku wa modoranai tte kimete tanda Iki mo dekinai yoru wo koete Kimi ni aitai kanau no nara SUTANDO BAI YUU, onegai Hanarebanare tsuyoku nareru no nara Susumu michi ga machigattetatte ii Kienai no wa kimi e no omoi dake na no ni Kimi no itami ni kizukenakatta kara Uso wo tsuite mo soba ni irareru nara Boku wo sasageyou SUTANDO BAI MII, onegai Boku wa boku wa tsuyoku nareru no ka na Kimi ga ima koko ni inakute mo Te wo nobasu jishin wo kure yo SUTANDO BAI YUU, onegai Nanimokamo wo topparatte shimaitai Namida ga ame ni sarawarete iku Kimi no netsu ni dakaretai dake nanda |-| English (Translation)= Stand by me, if you would And then I, and then I might be able to become stronger My tears keep being swept away by the rain I want to be enveloped by your warmth A neglected light bulb Buzzes on its last breath One morning its light Finally flickers out for good Frosted glass, beyond this universe I can faintly see you are there The truth is I already know The distance is keeping me from touching you now Holding my knees to my chest, I think upon old wishes Just an afterimage from the past Stand by me, please! And then I, and then I might be able to become stronger Even if you can't be here for me right now Give me the courage to extend my hand Stand by you, if I could! I just want to tear down everything in my sight My tears keep being swept away by the rain I want to be enveloped by your warmth, is that too much? I woke up in a room without you I came to realize the unknown faced world That I really must not have People change, don't they? If I pretend I can't hear your farewells You'll leave me behind Stand by me, ~please! ~ I've decided, I've decided I'm not going back Beyond the nights where I could barely breathe I miss you, if only I could Stand by you, ~please! ~ If we can get stronger by being far apart Then maybe going down the wrong path is fine Even though the only thing that won't disappear are my feelings for you Your pain, even though I didn't notice it If we can lie and still be together Then I'll sacrifice myself Stand by me, ~please! ~ And then I, and then I might be able to become stronger Even if you can't be here for me right now Give me the courage to extend my hand Stand by you, if I could! I just want to tear down everything in my sight My tears keep being swept away by the rain I want to be enveloped by your warmth, is that too much? Animation Scenes Ending Animation - 1.png Ending Animation - 2.png Ending Animation - 3.png Ending Animation - 4.png Ending Animation - 5.png Ending Animation - 6.png External Links Category:Media Category:Music Category:Live-Action